Soulmate pull
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: Lily Luna has s very enlighting conversation with her parents and she finds out that the man she loves may love her back. What is she to do now?


Warning! This story contains student/teacher relationship and the student is underage,about fifteen . There is also a big age difference.

The Ultimate Patronus Challenge:Unicorn: Write a Soulmate!AU

March Event: Jewell-Day Tiger's eye Ring: Write about Scorpius Malfoy and/or Lily L. Potter

New Year Zodiac Challenge:Horse 3. Alt, incorporate a unicorn in your story.

Word count:1251

Lily looked at her parents shocked. She couldn't believe that they knew. Was it that obvious?

"How?How have you figured it out? When did you?"she asked;if they knew…who else knew as well? Did he know?

Harry smiled at his daughter.

"Sweetheart, it wouldn't take a genie for us to figure out that you are in love with him. And that you have been in love with him for over a year. It is quite obvious, though it seems he is the only one who hadn't noticed yet"

"Yeah,you are more collected that I had been when I was your age. More calm. More brave than me. You act normally around him,but your eyes betray you"added Ginny."That's why we decided to tell you that we know and we are not going to stay in front of your happiness. True,we would have liked if you found someone more closely to your age, but love knows no bounds. If he is the only one to make you happy...Who are we to stop you?"

"And,besides this," said Harry"I trust Severus"

Lily went and hugged her father wrapping her arms around him. There were tears in her eyes.

"Thank you,thank you so much," she murmured"I love him so much and I had been so afraid if what you would say…what he would say…"

Ginny moved and hugged her daughter from her arms around her so Lily was squished between them.

"Severus would never say anything,I am sure of this. He is too noble to do so. But I am pretty sure he feels something too. For the last year or so every time he visits us he has this pained expression and guilty eyes. We hadn't said anything but I think this is because he feels the same. Otherwise why would he fe guilty and pained each time hr come for dinner?"

Lily dared to hope a little. Her mother's way of thinking was logical,perhaps he felt something as well. That pull that drawn her to him...could it be that he felt it too? That he loved her too?

Well she was going to find out. She needed to know. And she had the perfect plan for this. She wasn't a Slytherin for nothing. Of course there was the possibility that her parents were wrong and he really didn't have any feelings for her and there was a total logical explanation for his guilty eyes. If that was the case...not only her heart will be broken beyond repair,but she would lose his friendship and respect forever. If all went wrong how could she look at him again? She couldn't and wouldn't.

The conversation with her parents had helped. She knew now that they supported her regardless of the man she loved,she was no longer afraid to not disappoint them.

…

Lily looked around to see if the path was clear,she couldn't be seen. She had mission to do so, she was going to visit Lenah,an unicorn she had befriended years ago,when she had been just five years old. Lenah had grown up with Lily. And somehow Lily understood Lenah, it was very comforting to speak with the unicorn. Lenah had been her only confidant for so long,she had never dared to tell anyone,not ever her best friends or brothers… It wasn't because she was ashamed of her feeling,on the contrary,but she was afraid about what would her Head of House say if he heard that his prefect was in love with him.

Yep. She had been made a prefect. So she had an excuse as to just why she was that late on Hogwarts grounds after curfew.

Lily entered the Forbidden Forest with caution, it wasn't Forbidden for nothing even if she was friends with most of its residing creatures.

"Lenah?" she whispered in the dark. They had decided at the end of the fast term to meet near the Thestrals' meadow.

Then a soft touch on her hand made her aware that Lenah was there. Lily starting patting her.

"I don't know what to do Lenah. My plan is foolproof, if he loves me too. If he does not I won't be able to look at him in the eyes again. What should I do?"

The unicorn smiled, though being dark Lily couldn't see it. Everything was coming into place. Finally it will happen.

"Lenah?"

"Follow your heart" said the wind and the darkness.

Then she felt the unicorn leave her side.

Lily smiled. She knew what she had to do: get in trouble.

 _Three months later_

"Miss Potter! I cannot tolerate such behavior in your part any longer! I do not know what had gotten into you but I expect better behavior from my prefect. If you don't change your attitude you will be stripped off your perfect duties. Detention tonight at eight o'clock! Do not be late!"

"I will not,professor" said Lily,not looking at him. She was afraid that will see through her, that would see her deception and that she actually was happy for the detention. And she really was. It was the first detention she was to have with him,he always assigned her detentions with other persons. But not tonight.

Lily prepared herself with great care,she put on a short blue dress, and long heels,letting her hair loose on the back. Then she put her school robes on.

One minute to eight she knocked on his office door.

"Come in" was the reply.

Lily took a deep breath and opened the door. She could do this.

"Take a seat "he said and motioned the chair in front of him.

"Lily,what happened? What made you change so much?"he asked her,concern in his voice. He stood up and went by her side.

"Whatever it is you can trust me. This is not like you at all"

Now was the moment. Lily stood up as well and turned to face.

"Lily?"he looked at her questionably.

She pulled his robes and kissed him on the mouth,putting hr other hand around his neck. At first he resisted,but soon he was kissing her back and pulling her closer, wrapping his arms around him.

And suddenly he was in her. And she in him. Memories flashing between their eyes,his childhood, her pranks with her brothers… her father as a kid, Lenah….they were one.

After what seemed like an eternity they broke up.

"You are my soulmate"said Lily.

And Severus couldn't deny that statement. He felt her every core, he loved her so much…he had believed that he was going crazy with these feelings for her, but he knew why. She was the one.

He had argued with himself time and time again the wrongness of his feelings,but now...feeling what he did..his soulmate.. 't argue any longer.

Soulmates were rare things, and for him to have one...to be loved in a such a way...he felt unworthy.

Lily slapped him.

"You are worthy " she said and kissed him once more.

He thought that just for this once he could agree with her.

Lily couldn't believe how happy age was. She was being kissed and touched by her soulmate. She hadn't been going crazy… She was feeling the soulmate pull.

She was Mrs. Snape now. And she couldn't be more happier.


End file.
